


Case File of the Millionaire Pretender

by umbreonblue



Category: Great Pretender (Anime), 宝石商リチャード氏の謎鑑定 | Housekishou Richard-shi no Nazo Kantei | The Case Files of Jeweler Richard (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Car Chase, Cops, Crime, Detectives, First Meetings, M/M, Understanding, getting drunk, jewellers, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: When the Millionaire Detective meets Confidence Men, who invite a jeweller.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry, Edward Baxter & Yamada Seiji, Edward Baxter/Yamada Seiji, Kambe Daisuke & Katou Haru, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Richard Ranashinha de Vulpian & Nakata Seigi, Richard Ranashinha de Vulpian/Nakata Seigi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Case File of the Millionaire Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> always wanted to do this. I don't have much idea about the specifics of the con, so plz go easy on me.

After another adollium raid, Haru and Daisuke were immediately sent on the next one.

This one is…very peculiar though….

Their target is a guy who's snuggling both adollium and jewels. However, they didn't account for…international con artists.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What did you call me for, Laurent?" Makoto Edamura scolds.

"Now now, Edamame. No need to be so cold," Laurent smiles.

"I won't get involved in another of your schemes, you blonde bastard."

"You know how adollium's getting smuggled lately, right?"

"Yeah. It's all over the news."

Laurent smirks, "Well, our target is smuggling it, and various jewels. You in?"

"…no."

"Eh~? C'mon Edamame~!"

Makoto turns away, "Hmph."

"Makoto…"

That got his attention since the blonde hardly used his name.

"Please?"

Looking at Laurent begging him like that… Makoto sighs, "Fine…But you better get me some rare coffee beans, Laurent!"

"Of course, my dear," Laurent smiles.

* * *

Later…

Laurent had dressed up in a white business suit, his hair slicked back while Makoto wore a black suit with his hair also slicked back.

They talked to their target, saying that they can get his some "ice", and of very high quality. This one was gullible, so much so that he trusted their every word from the get-go.

Making a deal, Laurent and Makoto shook hands with the target before getting back to their car.

Unbeknownst to them, certain detectives were watching them.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

"HEUSC, facial analysis on those two."

" _Facial analysis is done. Laurent Thierry and Edamura Makoto. International con artists."_

'Con artists, huh?' Daisuke smirks as he and Haru walked past them to their car.

* * *

Now...

When they crossed paths, Laurent immediately recognizes that man.

'The Millionaire Detective, huh…' Laurent smirks. He starts the purple car he'd recently bought, Makoto riding shotgun, and drives off.

"Oi! They're following us!" Makoto panics as he sees a black car behind them.

The black car contained Kambe and Katou, of course.

Smirking, Laurent stepped on the gas, leading to an epic car chase, Makoto screaming in the meantime.

The cars eventually stopped at a national park, the path leading right to a dead end.

Laurent sighs as Makoto breathes deeply, his throat a bit sore from screaming so much.

They all get out of their cars, Laurent and Makoto with their hands up in surrender.

"Laurent Thierry and Edamura Makoto, international con artists," Kambe states.

"Millionaire Detective, Daisuke Kambe… I prefer Confidence Man, thank you," Laurent comments.

"I want to hire you for your…services for this case."

"Hah?!" Makoto and Haru yell.

Laurent smiles, raising an eyebrow, "Really? I heard you have an unlimited bank account, but is it true?"

Kambe smirks, "How much?"

"Laurent!/Kambe!"

Laurent types a number on his phone and shows it to him along with his card.

Kambe smiles, "HEUSC, send the money to Mr Thierry's account."

" _Deposit sent. Balance: Unlimited."_

Haru facepalms while Makoto's just frozen.

"Then you have yourself a deal," Laurent shakes the Detective's hand.

"Likewise," Kambe smiles.

"Uh…what just happened?" Makoto asks the only sane person, Haru.

"Daisuke just agreed to work with you con artists…"

"…I see…" Makoto mutters, still trying to make sense of this.

* * *

As they come up with a plan together…

"You want some candy?" Laurent asks, offering a strawberry flavored candy.

"No thanks…" Haru immediately replies.

* * *

After confirming the plan, for some reason, they meet in a bar with a parachuting tortoiseshell cat on the sign.

Haru Kato and Makoto Edamura were currently drinking as they complained about their "partners".

"He let me fall off a damn bridge...twice! Not the mention when he's driving. He almost killed me! Dang you, Daisuke Kambe!" Haru rants, a bit tipsy.

"He hanged me off the Hollywood sign! By my ankles!" Makoto also rants, equally as drunk.

"He's gotten me into so much crap!" they both yell.

After a moment of silence, Haru smiles, "But...it was fun."

"Yeah. It sure was," Makoto also smiles.

"You're not bad…for a scammer," Haru comments.

"You're not bad either…for a cop," Makoto replies.

They grin before ordering more drinks.

* * *

The morning after…

Makoto made coffee with the coffee beans Laurent promised him.

"This coffee is good," Haru comments.

"Thanks," Makoto smiles.

Makoto tries Haru's food, and expresses, "Delicious!"

Haru smiles, very proud of himself.

* * *

Later…

"I'm Edward Baxter," the handsome blonde with slicked-back hair and piercing blue eyes introduces himself.

"Yamada Seiji," says the young man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi~!" Laurent greets his friends, explaining that they're here to verify the "goods."

After the gullible target gives them the goods and money, Daisuke and Haru immediately come in and arrest them.

Of course, letting Laurent and his friends go, pretending that they were undercover agents. As the gullible man realized what happened, he glares, cursing them out.

He's taken away by police officers before the crew goes to celebrate.

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Seiji cheers, "Ne, Richard?"

"It was Seigi," Edward, otherwise known as Richard, smiles.

"Let me introduce myself again. I'm Richard Ranashinha de Vulpian, a jeweller."

"Nakata Seigi, his assistant. Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks for your help, old friend," Laurent shakes Richard's hand.

"After all you've done for me, it's no trouble at all," Richard smiles.

"Royal Milk Tea?" Seigi offers his boss/lover.

"Coffee?" Makoto also offers to Laurent.

They both smile, "Thank you."

* * *

On the balcony…

"You know, for international con artists…they're not bad," Haru comments.

"I know…that's why I hired them," Daisuke smirks.

They smile at each other before toasting.

* * *

A few weeks later…

For some reason, the Confidence Team, Katou and Daisuke end up playing poker. Of course, both Laurent and Daisuke are cheating though.

Laurent…just because it's his thing and Daisuke to counteract the cheating as Makoto was smoking.

Meanwhile, Richard and Seigi were back to their old routine at home, happily together.


End file.
